


Small Things

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [16]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

Angela knew that Tempe was never going to say anything. It wasn’t her way. Sure she was vocal, bubbly and excited at some new scientific technique or maybe a gadget that was just right, or explaining in solid, logical language exactly why Booth was an ass this time, but on more personal matters Tempe kept her words to herself.

And Angela was okay with that. It was Brennan herself who brought it up one day, unexpectedly switching topics then lapsing into silence and looking for a reaction, examining Angela’s face, analysing the tilt of her eyebrows and the furrow in her brow.

“I never tell you that I love you.”  
Angela frowned for just a second or two then the bright, warmth of her smile returned.  
“Sweetie, you do. Just not with those exact words.”  
It was Brennan’s turn to frown, confusion all over her face. Angela suppressed a laugh, making her grin even wider.  
“It’s in the small things you do. The way you look at me when you think I’m distracted. The way you call me first when you have good news or you’re excited about a breakthrough on a case. The way you always listen to what I say. Sweetie, I know you love me. You tell me every day and you don’t even know you’re doing it.”

“Oh!” Brennan smiled. Angela leaned over for a soft kiss.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
